POOF! It's gone
by galileogalileigallifrey
Summary: Hi, I'm Bella. Well at least that's what the man who said he knew me said. Things were going great for me, or that's what I was told. Do you want to know the truth? I have no clue where I am, who I am, or why this strange man is saying we're engaged.
1. Prologue

A/N: Here's why I started this story. I was writing the 7th chapter for my other story, It all started with a chat room, and at one point I wrote something about not remembering. So them I thought it would be awesome to write a story about it. So here it is! Sorry it's short! It's more of a prologue, so enjoy!

Bella POV

Today was supposed a normal day. But it wasn't. It started out like any other day would. Wake up, shower, dress, and eat breakfast. I was going to have lunch with my fiancé and his family. Yes, I have known them forever, since I was five years. He and I were always best friends. We were inseparable. I was friends with his brothers and sisters, but he was best friend ever. Alice, Emmett, and Edward are Carlisle and Esme's real children but they adopted Rosalie and Jasper when we were about ten and they were about 11. Well, including Emmett. He was a year older than Alice, Edward, and I. I'll have to tell you more about them later. Or not. I almost forgot what I was telling you about. The one thing that makes this day out of the ordinary is because I was in a terrible accident. Before you start freaking out, no I did not die. Nor was I seriously injured, but I did lose something. I lost something very vital to my life and my future. Haven't guessed it yet? It's that little thing we call our memory. One hit and POOF!, it was gone.

A/N: Please review if you like it! I need to know these things so I know if it's worth continuing or not. Bye!


	2. Unfinished Messages

A/N: Ok, sorry this took so long! I have so many stories in progress right now! But I still need to update another one and I don't have enough reviews for one, (And before you start, no I don't demand reviews. I need the reviews or else I can't write the chapter. Check it out ;) ) Anyway, let's just get on with the chapter!

Bella POV

"Hurry up! You're going to make us late!" I groaned once more as my friend practically screeched.

"Alice, if you're that annoyed about it, then leave without me. Tell Edward I'll meet him there." She squealed, happy to leave. I rolled my eyes as she pranced out the room, shouting her good-byes. I waved her off, smiling as I finished my makeup. Normally I wouldn't dress up nor would I wear much makeup, but today we were announcing our engagement. Only Alice knew and she promised not to tell.

I checked the time only to realize I was running late. I grabbed my bag, dashing out the door to my car. As I was driving, I heard a small buzzing noise coming from the passenger seat. I looked down to see Edward had sent me a text. I smiled, knowing he was probably worried. Now, before you draw conclusions, I'm not the kind of person who texts while driving. But I'm also not the person who runs late because she was fixing her makeup. I guess someone was messing with fate. I picked up my phone and read the message.

_Where are you? Are you okay? Have you been hurt?_

_-Edward_

He always was protective of me. I quickly sent him a message, so he wouldn't worry more.

_Cool it. I'm fine. I'm on my way now. I'm just about to pass the highsch_

I don't know how it sent the message. Maybe I hit the send button? Or maybe when had sensitive buttons and one small tap would direct the message to the contact? Either way, I sent the message right when I went spiraling off the road and into some tree.

Edward POV

I had stood up and sat back down for what seemed like the millionth time today. My family groaned every time I did so, but each time I simply ignored it. At around 3:30 I decided to see where Bella was. I hurriedly sent her a text message and sat there, probably scaring my family by how nervous I was. In a few minutes I received a reply from Bella. The only problem was it wasn't finished. I freaked out even more and my family rushed over to me, shooting questions at me.

"What's wrong Edward?" My head resting in my hands, I shook. I shook all over as each question they asked haunted me. Maybe I was just getting worried over nothing. That's what some people might say, but I instantly knew something was wrong. Bella's message was cut off and even if she cut off, she would always complete her thought and it always came a few seconds later. I jumped up, running outside to get some privacy. No luck because everyone seemed to follow me.

"Edward, please just tell us what's wrong!" Alice pleaded desperately. I turned darkly, my grave expression taking her back a bit.

"Bella's been in an accident." They all had different reactions but they all had the same look on their faces. Horror-stricken. I dialed 911, trying to get help, hoping they would be able to find Bella. But all I got was that annoying voice that sounds way to cheery to be working for an emergency line. Eventually I had to tell her to forget it and I hung up. I ran to my car and pulled out, earning shouts from my family. I drove for hours when I finally remembered that she was just past the high school when she sent me the message. In desperate hopes, I raced to the high school. There, bashed against a tree, was Bella's car. I ran out of my car, pushing myself to reach her.

Bella POV

Have you ever had the feeling where you're floating on air, but all of a sudden it feels like something's pulled you down and you freak out? Well, that's what it was like for me when I was pulled from unconsciousness. My vision was blurred as I tried to focus on my surroundings. My eyes roamed around, finally settling on a man, smiling at me. He looked ecstatic to see me, which mad me wonder who he was. I pulled my eyebrows together in confusion and his face fell. Finally, after moments of neither one of us speaking, I broke the silence.

"Do I know you?"

A/N: Sorry! I know it's short, but I have to get my computer in 15 minutes, (sucks, doesn't it?) so I wanted to hurry up and get this posted. Well, I hope to update soon, but I doubt it. Anyway, I'll try! Review please!


	3. Bye For Now

A/N: Okay, I'm sorry to say that I need to take a break from fan fiction. I'm sorry for anyone who was reading my stories and hoping I would update soon.. I just can't right now. I just started high school and life has been hectic. Plus, I'm taking this class that combines two subjects together and it's a lot of work. I've noticed that I'm not spending as much time on my laptop, making it difficult to write my stories. But I promise, I will return! I just need to get my life in balance. I hope to write soon. I'm sorry if I disappointed any of my readers. I send my apologies.

Love,

Your crazy author whose name is too difficult to repeat.

(P.S. I know you're not supposed to put author's note but let's make an exception! How else was I supposed to let my readers know?! Bye for real now.. Until! Until next time. Bye.)


End file.
